Underneathe the Rubble
by Keep Laughing
Summary: (SPOILERS) My first songfic (one-shot). As the building collapses around Amon and Robin, the new witch's powers go out of control. Will they be able to get out alive? A little AmonxRobin


(((I was inspired. If you haven't seen the last episode, I don't suggest you read this, but if you want to, go ahead. This is a one-shot songfic but if people wish of me, I could write more...)))  
  
--DISCLAIMER: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin, if I did it would have a sequal. Nor do I own the song, "Bring Me To Life". That is owned by Evanescence/Amy Lee--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rubble shook from the ceiling, crashing to the floor and shattering in pieces. Large chunks exploded into small fragments behind the three pairs of shoes that clicked quickly down the corridor. They spun around arounds and halted at the ceiling's caving in around them.  
  
"You both go, now!" Amon shouted above all the noise as she shoved Miho Karasuma and Robin Sena towards the narrow hole that would close off at any moment. Karasuma hesitated for Robin to leap threw the hole but she found herself being thrusted threw. Realizing what had happen, the woman let her tears fall freely as she crawled quickly threw the rubble approaching the light above.  
  
(-How can you see into my eyes   
  
Like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core   
  
Where I've become so numb  
  
Without a soul  
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home-)  
  
Amon gripped Robin's arm and yanked her out of harm's way as the rest of the ceiling piled up over the only way out. "What are you doing!" he screamed in rage, his eyes never meeting hers but pulling her away from danger at every chance. When he found a soft spot, even for just a moment, he glared a Robin waiting for an answer.  
  
Robin's green orbs brimmed with tears, caging sorrow, "You're my watchdog, remember?" her voice was lost in the blatant collapsing building. The dark hunter gripped her forearm once more and wrenched her out into the hallway, which wasn't really a hallway anymore. Amon didn't know where he was going; he just wanted Robin safe, to get her out of the collapsing Factory alive; he remembered the day he first saw her as they dodge every piece that diminished near them.  
  
(-[Wake me up]  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
[I can't wake up]  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
[Save me]  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
[Wake me up]  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
[I can't wake up]  
  
Before I come undone  
  
[Save me]  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become-)  
  
Before long, Amon found himself at a collapsed wall. After climbing stairs, crawling threw rubble and so many close calls, they were at the end. Death was encircling them quickly.  
  
"Amon," Robin removed her arm from his nervous grasp and reached for his face. Her hand turned his eyes facing her own eyes softly, a smile barely visable on her rosey lips. "We'll be okay,"  
  
Amon shook his head away and the dark orbs darted around the place searching for a way out but everything was closing in on them, "You must get out of here."  
  
(-Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life-)  
  
Suddenly, a hunk of the ceiling shook loose above Amon's head, but he took no notice. Robin did. The witch leaped forward and pushed the man out of the way just in time when the piece fell on top of her own body accompanied by many massive fragments.  
  
"Robin!" Amon shouted and ran for the pile in an attempt to dig the girl out, but not a single piece of concrete would budge sending the hunter into a fit of rage. His sharp eyes spotted Robin's hand sticking out from underneath the rubble, her fingers twitching with death; the man fell to his knees ignoring the painful chips that shot him in every part of his body and enclosed his hand around hers. "I'm sorry..." Her hand tightened around his and the pile exploded.   
  
(-[Wake me up]  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
[I can't wake up]  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
[Save me]  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
[Wake me up]  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
[I can't wake up]  
  
Before I come undone  
  
[Save me]  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become-)  
  
The burst of energy and heat sentt Amon flying back into a wall. Pain spreaded throughout his body with extreme distaste and his vision went blurry for a few moments before the man's mind rested completely, his body going limp.  
  
Robin stood in the center of rubble that surrounded her in a circle at her feet, an invisible wind whipping her dress in random directions. Her beautiful orbs altered a piercing black with flames flickering within them; fire shot in a seven foot radius all around the girl, disintegrating every piece of concrete that dared to fall near herself or Amon's unconsious figure. To her right, the barrier of concrete was set ablazed and erupted into smaller pieces that flew past the witch unnoticed creating a pathway to outside of the Factory. Her black eyes darted over to Amon, beckoning him to awake for she couldn't hold the passageway for long.  
  
(-Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch  
  
without your love, darling  
  
Only you are the life among the dead-)  
  
Amon's eyelids flickered open and pain shot threw his head in great amounts as his vision cleared to find a vague shape of someone standing not too far from him, clothes bellowing in the hidden wind. "Robin?" he whispered and begin to cough as the smoke from the collapsing place seeped into his lungs. The hunter continued to cough as he brought himself to his knees and then to a standing formation, making his way over to the girl centered in the area. Smoke cleared his lungs and his vision unhindered; Amon became face to face with a changed Robin, an out of control witch. Her eyes told the whole story to him.  
  
(-All of this sight  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul   
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something wrong  
  
Bring me to life-)  
  
"Robin, no! Stop it now!" Amon tried to get across her, his deepest fears coming reality as the passageway was cleared again of rubble with a simple blast of fire.  
  
"Get out," her voice was deep and dark in it's own matter. The man felt like there was a demon present inside Robin's body as he tried to reach her shoulder to take her with him, but his hand only zinged by invisible flames. A sudden force slammed Amon in the direction of the passageway, winds beckoning him towards the light.  
  
"Robin, let it go!" The hunter shouted over the enormous sounds but his voice never reached Robin, or maybe it did; he'd never find out.  
  
(-[Wake me up]  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
[I can't wake up]  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
[Save me]  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
[Wake me up]  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
[I can't wake up]  
  
Before I come undone  
  
[Save me]  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become-)  
  
The rest of the building caved in after Amon before he was even half way out of the passageway; Robin's tear-strickened face, her stronge yet frail figure faded from the hunter's sight and he stumbled the rest of the way out of the rubble and didn't stop running til he found himself on top of a hill not to far from the building that finished it's distruction of all labratories, innocent lives, and the girl that he loved. "Robin," Amon whispered letting his knees fail him and he collided with the soft grass beneathe him watching ambulences and firetrucks surrounding the survivors of the collapse and they begin to dig almost immediently. A single tear escaped Amon's eyes, something impossible.  
  
(-Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie  
  
There's nothing inside-)  
  
"There's something over here!" A fireman shouted threw his helmet as he lifted yet another piece a rubble. A piece of black cloth sparked in the floodlight of the area; the man pulled it to find it part of a large piece. Now he was digging frantically and a couple others joined him in the search. After a few minutes, the original firefighter came upon a scarred hand that moved as if to signal for help; the man grasped it tightly, and the hand held tightly back.  
  
(-Bring me to life-) 


End file.
